User talk:Rassilon of Old
Welcome! Hello Rassilon of Old, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User:Rassilon of Old/Sig page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 05:36, February 9, 2012 Re:Banner Hi Rassilon, glad you like it! I think you're about one of two other users who's actually complimented it, so I really do appreciate your feedback. :) I placed the images (both top and bottom as shown on the main page) using the wiki's CSS stylesheet ("MediaWiki:Wikia.css"), although I do actually copy it over to "MediaWiki:Common.css" as well. This is the code I use: .WikiHeaderRestyle { background: url(IMAGE URL OF BOTTOM IMAGE GOES HERE); margin-top: -9px; } .WikiaAdvertPage { background-image: url(IMAGE URL OF TOP IMAGE GOES HERE); } The capped messages indicate where the image's URL needs to go. The top code is for the bottom image (the one that shows up in the same area as the wordmark and navigation), and the bottom code displays the top image on the Main Page. I also use additional codes (also in the wiki's CSS) to adjust spacing and positioning, particularly with the banner ads since I design the top banner to allow a display area in the center. The banners themselves also need to be a precise size or they won't fit or blend properly. The bottom image is 1000 x 115 px, and the top is 1000 x 94. Just a word of caution though, in case you perhaps plan on doing this yourself: Wikia changes the wiki's global stylesheets quite frequently, so I sometimes have to redesign the headers to a different size, or adjust the codes because they won't display the images properly. I save the banner images as .psd files for PhotoShop so it's actually not that hard for me to resize, but I'm not a complete expert in CSS styling and have to experiment with codes I find in the page's "Page Source". It's quite annoying, but for the most part worth it because it makes the wiki look good. :) I hope all that helps. Let me know if you have any more questions about it. :) 15:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC)